At Least
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Had she fallen asleep? Not much time seemed to have passed. How did she get this blanket? Did someone give it to her? It was a really warm blanket, surprisingly. / Post episode 2, pre episode 3.


**A/N: What the fuck is this? Eyo, I found this while looking through folders on my computer and decided to edit it up a little and you know, post it. I honestly barely remember writing this, all I know is it stemmed from the idea of the last "Carlilly" fic I wrote, but hopefully it's better and more in-character. It's from 2014. I dunno. Hope you like it.**

 **Also what the fuck are the rating system and titles?**

* * *

Why the hell was Lilly in charge of the first night watch after the St. Johns incident? _Ugh_. Didn't she deserve time to grieve? Time to think? Mourn? _Cry?_ Well, it was too late to complain now. With a heavy sigh, Lilly stared outside the walls of their little fortress, only able to half-focus on her job. It was unlike her, but she was still broken up about her dad.

Her mind would wander from keeping watch to other things, like how shitty the whole situation was or how horrible Kenny was as a person. That, and with the lack of decent rest and food? It wasn't hard to understand why she couldn't focus very well. But it was still aggravating and could cause someone to die. If someone managed to get into their little motel, at least.

She was immensely bored within the first thirty minutes. Bored and a _little_ more than hurt. Yes, _everyone_ needed to pull their weight to survive, but she should be allowed just a little more time to grieve. It didn't matter much now, though. Instead of worrying and complaining about situation, Lilly tried to focus more on what she was _supposed_ to be doing. No matter how utterly boring it was.

* * *

 _It was cold._

A blanket was tossed over her body. _Had she fallen asleep?_ Not much time seemed to have passed. How did she get this blanket? Did someone give it to her? It was a really warm blanket, surprisingly. Looking around, Lilly found Carley sitting on the RV just a few steps away, legs dangling off the edge. Lilly cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of the small woman.

Carley looked back at the younger woman and smiled. "Oh, you're awake," she teased. Lilly frowned and glared at Carley, who responded with a slightly annoyed sigh. "Look, you fell asleep and you seemed a little cold. I'm fucking sorry for trying to help you." She started to stand up - presumably to get off of the RV and go back to her room. "No need to have a bitch fit."

"Please... don't leave," Lilly pleaded, her voice soft. Carley stared at her for a moment, halfway to standing at her full height, confusion clear on her face. It was odd to hear Lilly begging _or_ pleading at all, especially without a _hint_ of anger. She slowly sat back down, waiting to see what happened. Lilly stared at her own feet, occasionally looking out into the trees for a few seconds before looking back down, her voice wavering with uncertainty. "I'm sorry. Thank you." Carley smiled. Lilly stood up and walked towards Carley, sitting down next to her. "So... why did you come out here?"

Shrugging, Carley looked back out at the trees. "To be honest, I felt bad for you. I mean, your dad _just_ died. You're a total controlling bitch, but you deserve at least a little bit more time to, you know, _grieve_ ," she said with a hint of certainty and what seemed to be sympathy. Lilly stared at Carley, a little shocked that someone was showing her even a little bit of kindness, even after she'd acted like she had. There was silence and Carley let out a breath she'd apparently been holding. "I'm really sorry for what happened to your dad. I can't even _imagine_... I'm surprised you pulled yourself together quickly enough to help Lee..."

 _The funny thing is... I didn't_ , Lilly thought, looking down, away from Carley. "Yeah, well... I couldn't leave Lee to die, since he _did_ help me with my dad." It _was_ true. Had Lee died while Lilly had the ability and chance to save him, she never could have forgiven herself. As it was, she blamed herself for what happened to Mark. To her dad. She couldn't handle having Lee's blood on her own hands as well. "I really need to get back to watching. I don't want someone getting in while we're talking."

Lilly stood up again and started to walk back to where her chair was, half expecting Carley to be almost back in her own room by the time she turned back around. But there Carley was, sitting up on her knees, when Lilly turned back around. "Carley, I thought you'd be going back to bed now."

Standing up, Carley stretched. "If you don't mind, I think I'll stay here with you."

Nothing else was said. Everything that _needed_ to be had already been. Lilly sat back down on the RV, her chair forgotten and left empty, and Carley sat down next to her, still staring at the trees. But instead of the trees, Lilly found herself looking at Carley. Carley had single-handedly shown her more kindness than any other adult in the group since they all met. It was... _touching_ , to say the least. Honestly, Lilly couldn't believe it.

She was lost in her thoughts until Carley was staring at her made a noise to get her attention. Momentarily caught off guard, Lilly coughed and looked anywhere but at Carley. Then, when the momentary embarrassment had passed, she noticed that Carley was hugging herself. Careful not to fall off the RV, Lilly scooted closer to Carley and tossed part of the blanket around the smaller woman. Carley graciously accepted and, with a smile, scooted a little closer to Lilly.

The night was boring and still a little tense, but at least Lilly had the company of someone else. At least someone else seemed to care, if only for that night. At least.


End file.
